La gioia e Il dolore
by LittleShasa
Summary: Amore, sentimento e magia per Duo...


Dio ti ringrazio. Ti ringrazio anche se le lacrime scorrono lungo il mio viso. Ti ringrazio anche se il mio cuore sanguina. Ti ringrazio anche se il mio animo è spezzato, lacerato, dolorante. Ti ringrazio per avermi dato un amore grande una vita, perché i giorni belli li abbiamo vissuti. E sono finiti.  
  
Sembra ieri ed è stato una vita fa. Lui, solo, in mezzo alla gente, camminava, le mani nelle tasche, gli occhiali da soli leggermente abbassati, quei capelli che mi hanno fatto impazzire raccolti in una treccia. Buffo, su qualsiasi altra persona avrei odiato la treccia.,ma non su lui. Salì sul mio stesso autobus, e sedendosi, si voltò verso di me salutandomi. Quello che stupì non fu il semplice gesto, ma il sorriso che vidi in quegli occhi violetti. Come se lo conoscessi, come se mi conoscesse da sempre. Scese alla mia stessa fermata, ma senza preoccuparmene mi avviai tranquillamente verso la biblioteca, per la ricerca che avevo in programma. Poi sentii i suoi passi veloci, e in un istante mi fu accanto. E cominciò a parlare. Parlò della stagione splendida, della natura che rinasceva, senza la pomposità di chi si è preparato un discorso. Mi convinsi,e non era possibile pensare altrimenti, che in realtà stesse parlando col cuore. I miei occhi spalancati su di lui gli rivelavano la meraviglia che suscitava in me. Non mi chiesi perché io, perché proprio allora, era solo giusto così. La magia che ci legò era proprio questa, la gioia e la serenità erano così grandi che non c'era bisogno di domande. Giungemmo alla biblioteca e lui prendendomi la mano mi baciò la guancia. Stesse a guardarmi finché non varcai la soglia. Per le tre ore seguenti non fui in grado di pensare ad altro che non fossero quegli occhi di ametista, o quelle labbra rosse che parlavano di verità inespresse e troppo a lungo nascoste. Mi decisi infine a uscire, convinta che orami non avrei più concluso niente. Ma la mia mente si svuotò da qualsiasi pensiero, quando uscita dalla biblioteca me lo ritrovai davanti, in tutta la sua forza e bellezza. ".c-cosa ci fai qui?" riuscii a balbettare. "ho camminato per ore e alla fine mi sono ritrovato qui davanti" disse tranquillo, quasi come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. In realtà non saprei dire se in quel momento lui sapesse già cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. Non gliel'ho mai chiesto. In ogni caso non avrebbe cambiato niente. Semplicemente DOVEVA succedere. Non ho mai creduto che esistesse un destino già scritto, ma credo che niente avrebbe fermato il corso degli avvenimenti. Quel giorno torno a casa con me, nel mio appartamentamentino, e mai mi sembrò accogliente come quella sera. Mi insegnò l'amore, come la vita vera fosse racchiusa in piccoli gesti, come la notte fosse così attenta verso gli amanti e come li proteggesse dalla crudeltà del giorno. Sentivo che qualcosa sarebbe venuto a interrompere l'idillio, così come quello era amore, era altrettanto sicuro che niente di ciò che è meraviglioso e perfetto può durare in eterno. Se solo voi poteste immaginare quanto è vero. Infatti un giorno, mi svegliò con un bacio e mi disse "Parto." E i suoi occhi dicevano tutto. Leggevo il suo desiderio di tornare per me, per il nostro amore. I giorni passarono, le ore penosamente lunghe, il dolore rinchiuso a forza in un angolo. Mi dicevo "Devo essere forte, perché non può finire così" e ci credevo. Fu questo ad aiutarmi ad andare avanti in quei giorni.bui. La notte mi svegliavo di colpo per sentire poi il cuscino umido di lacrime. E già avevo capito. La radio, l'unico mezzo a tenermi ancora aggiornata su tutto quello che succedeva fuori dal mio nido, parlava di guerre nello spazio, di guerrieri speciali. E con una consapevolezza di cui io stessa mi stupii, mi accinsi a quella che sarebbe stata una lunga attesa. Nel frattempo cominciai a scrivere lettere, lettere d'amore al mio soldato in guerra. Al mio amore dagli occhi che urlano desiderio d'amore, al mio angelo dalla lunga treccia e dal caldo abbraccio. Ancora risuonavano tra le pareti le sue risate, rivedevo il suo sorriso e piangevo, piangevo, piangevo.  
  
Era Natale e dolci fiocchi di neve scendevano lentamente dal cielo scuro come il mio animo. Fuori dalla finestra potevo vedere la gente camminare allegramente per la via, in alto le luci a donare un aria di magia a quegli innamorati che si accingevano all'acquisto dell'ultimo, prezioso pegno d'amore. In un pomeriggio in cui mi ero sentita particolarmente fiduciosa, mi ero decisa a tirare fuori il mio piccolo albero di Natale e l'avevo addobbato di grosse palle argento e blu. Sotto l'albero, le lettere scritte durante quei duri mesi, il mio regalo per lui. Dolce agonia, in quel momento il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino e allo stereo avevo messo "Notre Dame de Paris". Avevo preparato una bottiglia di spumante per i miei ospiti-fantasma. Ma a un certo punto, il dolore sordo e la solitudine erano diventati troppi. Non fui più in grado di trattenere le lacrime, per l'ennesima volta. Il sonno mi colse presto, non erano neanche le dieci, ma il lungo pianto mi aveva spossato. Non so quanto tempo era passato, mi sembrava qualche ora, mi svegliò un rumore proveniente dall'ingresso. Pensai ad un gioco della mia immaginazione, così mi alzai assonnata per andare a controllare. Caddi letteralmente in ginocchio, le mani a coprirmi la bocca, perché lì davanti alla porta stava l'amore che credevo perduto. E come sempre con un tono innocente mi disse "Sono tornato". Si inginocchiò accanto a me e mi abbracciò stretta. Quella fu una notte magica, la più speciale, nonostante tutto quello che facessi con lui fosse speciale. Fu dimenticato lo spumante, furono dimenticate le lettere, di colpo eravamo solo io e lui e i nostri corpi che si ritrovavano dopo tanto tempo. Un attimo prima dell'estasi mi disse "Ti amo". E allora la mia vita fu completa. Quella notte avvenne un cambiamento dentro di me, destinato a portare quella che sarebbe rimasta l'unica gioia della mia vita. Non durò a lungo neanche questa volta, eppure mi sembrarono anni. Il tempo con lui si dilatava fino a sembrare infinito, e questo ci dava una gioia che ci inebriava. La mattina mi guardavo allo specchio e finalmente mi trovavo bella. Non perché il mio viso fosse diventato più bello, o il mio fisico più scolpito, ma perché vedevo la luce del nostro amore brillare nei miei occhi e potevo vederla riflessa nei suoi. Passavamo giornate intere abbracciati, oppure facevamo lunghe gite al mare, seduti sulla spiaggia a guardare il tramonto. Un giorno suonò il telefono. Vidi il dolore nei suoi occhi e capii. Neanche questa volta ci fu bisogno di parole. Un silenzio vale quanto mille parole. Mi baciò a lungo, intensamente. Pensavo "No, non farlo sembrare l'ultimo." Ma questa volta avevo un motivo in più per aspettarlo. L'attesa fu ancora più lunga, più dolorosa, più straziante. Tuttavia mi ero promessa che questa volta non avrei pianto fino al suo ritorno, volevo essere forte come lo era lui mentre era lontano da me. Le mie amiche venivano a trovarmi spesso, si complimentavano con me, perché nel frattempo, avendo tanto tempo libero avevo cominciato a prendere seriamente la scrittura, che prima avevo ritenuto semplicemente un modo per sentirmi meno lontana dal mio angelo. Raggiungevo così un duplice obbiettivo: guadagnavo qualche soldo per mantenermi, in più era come se scrivendo potessi mandargli le mie parole. La gente sembrava affamate di storie di passione, magia e dolore, probabilmente perché non sapeva cosa significavano realmente. Non mi vergognavo di fare soldi con quello che scrivevo, sapevo che lui sarebbe stato orgoglioso di me in ogni modo. Riuscivo quasi a sentirmi.felice. Pensavo"Tutto questo è dedicato a lui, voglio mostrargli quanto è grande il mio amore." Una notte scoppiò un temporale terribile. Sentivo le finestre sbarrate cigolare per la forza del vento, sembrava che gli elementi avessero deciso di scatenarsi. La mattina fui svegliata dal rumore di un vetro rotto. Rimasi profondamente turbata: la nostra foto preferita, quella che ci ritraeva sereni e rilassati al mare, era caduta improvvisamente e il vetro si era frantumato: semplicemente il sostegno non aveva retto. Di colpo sentii un gran vuoto dentro e un angoscia mi assalì talmente forte che temetti di star male. La giornata era più cupa che mai e quando suonarono al campanello cominciai a tremare forte senza alcun motivo apparente. Mi sforzai di alzarmi dall'angolo del lettoni cui mi ero rifugiata e aprii la porta. Quando vidi quel ragazzo, il dolore dei suoi occhi blu cobalto, scoppiai a piangere, silenziosamente. Le lacrime scivolavano lungo le mie guance come se non fossero le mie. Silenziosamente mi abbracciò e piangemmo insieme. Mi sussurrò all'orecchio "Prima dirci addio mi ha supplicato di portarti tutto il suo amore.mi ha pregato di avere cura sia di te che della bambina". La bambina? Allora sapeva.? Ma com'era possibile, se quando se n'era andato ero incinta di poco più di un mese? L'idea che lui avesse capito mi riempì di commozione. Sapevo che ora sarebbe stato per sempre con me, e che dall'alto mi avrebbe guidato. Grazie. 


End file.
